The Artist
by RisingPhoenix1776
Summary: A young teen girl has dealt with being bullied her whole life about her art. But when she finds she has a dark power to control her art, what will happen to the people who hurt her? Inspired by the video game Layers of Fear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unknown

They didn't know. That didn't know that every time that they told her how useless she was, they had awakened it. They didn't know that every time they told they hated her, that they said she was a freak, that they didn't want her she believed it. But she knew. She knew that they hated her. But she also knew she wasn't useless. Despite what they all said she was clever. Cleverer than anyone knew. That's why she knew something was happening from the beginning. Something bad…or was it? They hated her anyway, didn't they? They made fun of her for how her family treated her and for cutting. So what if something about her changed. They wouldn't care, so why should she? And so it began. She loved to draw, but now those drawings had become more than a therapy. They became her solace, her friends. She was taken to some social workers. She heard them whispering about her. "She talks to her pictures. She's gone mad!" And so she had. Not because she talked to inanimate objects…. Because she didn't. At least, not anymore. They talked back. They came to life. And, above all, they understood. They understood those nasty other kids who used to make her feel so bad. Now, though, they never would hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She smiled to herself as her pencil flew across the page, creating yet another gruesome character. She stepped back and giggled. Then began laughing hysterically. This would show them. This would show them all. She whispered one, simple word under her breath. "Come." Such a simple word. But the way she said it is what was terrifying. The way her voice shook when she spoke showed the terrible anger that was stored deep, deep, inside her fragile frame. She turned away from the canvas where her newest friend had found a home, and began the long walk to her school. Just as the door closed behind her, the creature looked up from the fabric that it had been created on, smiled that same psychotic smile she had used, and pulled off of the canvas as followed its creator out of the house.

The girl pushed open the door that lead to the front hallway of the school. She slipped through, and skipped down the hall, startling her fellow students. Normally, she was a dark, brooding girl. But today a bright smile lit her face as she stepped into homeroom, sat down, and pulled out her sketchbook. Once again, they didn't now. They didn't know that within hours, she would be standing over them all. Little did they know that their blood would cover the hands of her new friend. Her only friend that had made it this far. But, to their shock, they would soon find out. As usual, they ignored her. They judged her, teased her, even hit her. But she took it all in stride. Because today was a special rally, where the whole school would be assembled in one place. "How kind of them," She thought to herself, "How kind that they would schedule this for the same day my friend is visiting. Now she'll get to meet you all."

The children filed into the gymnasium. You feel the excitement in the air. After a few minutes, they were all seated, and the principal stepped up to microphone to begin the festivities. But just as he reached it, a spark of dark red electricity leaped, and struck directly in the chest. It went straight through him, leaving a ghastly, bloody hole. Someone screamed. Most just looked on in shock. But one girl, she had begun to laugh. As one the students and staff began to panic, to try to exit the building. But the doors were locked. In the panic, no one noticed the lights beginning to flicker. No one noticed the tall girl with dark hair standing in the corner of the gym. But all of sudden, the lights went dark. The only thing that gave light to the room was a dull, blood red glow in the corner, that seemed to emanate from a girl. She turned her head up, and you could see her face, if you could call it that. It was a beautiful face… well, it would have been if not for the eyes. Those, huge bulbous red eyes. They seemed to buzz with hate and power. A girl broke away from the crowd, and skipped over to her, still smiling. She stood beside her, cocked her head, and whispered "Now."

The girl lifted her arm, and with it a young boy came off the ground. She closed her fist, and all of a sudden, his stomach ripped open, and blood and organs flew everywhere. Now the other girl was jumping up and down with glee, oblivious to the blood that was now scattered across her face like a gory set of freckles. Oh, she loved her new friend. She loved her to death. Now the danger had finally registered in the other student's minds. True panic set in, and they begin to bang on the doors, looking for any way out. But there was none. The horrible creation began to walk towards them, with jerky steps. She now raised both of her arms, lifting more and more people off the ground. Some were lucky enough to lose arms or legs. Others lost heads, and, like the first victim, their organs. Her fun had begun, and no one was going to stop her and her new friend now.


End file.
